


like never before

by heartlesbian (ardentlesbian)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Trans Scorpia, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentlesbian/pseuds/heartlesbian
Summary: she misses adora. she fucks a few others to get over it. it doesnt work.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Lonnie (She-ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	like never before

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have any excuse for this. i just wanted to write lesbian porn. and yes there is a trans character in here, its scorpia, terfs obviously arent welcome to this lol. i'll go be in the dumpster now. thanks for clicking on my porn.

It began when Adora left, the habit of masturbating every night to thought of the girl, swirling fast fingers around her clit in tight, hard circles. It wasn't a huge problem, thinking about her. She missed her, still slept in the same cot in the barracks, still went to Brightmoon on occasion to peek through big, bright castle windows to find Adora and her new... friends laughing and having cuddle piles and eating food that looked almost fake. 

It was easy, during the busy days to forget about Adora, to work herself to exhaustion in the gym. But they were still fighting a war, still seeing eachother around on fields and in broke, torn towns where they'd beat each other in various arguments and fights, shouting angry words at each other that hid years of what used to be a good friendship, a steady and strong bond.

It was all gone now, so Catra stayed quiet as she could, biting down on a pillow and grinding down onto her hand, clenching around her two middle fingers. She bit her own bottom lip raw and swollen as she came, choking on her sobs.

So what that she liked to get off? Girls are allowed to have fun even during war, even after the girl they’ve been in love with since- stop! No, no no no. Nope. Not going there. So Catra liked sex, who cares, lots of people masturbate, sleep around… She’s sure lots of other people also think about long blonde hair, arms that flex about two sizes bigger with muscle from wielding a sword that’s about Catra’s height… Muscles that kept getting impossible bigger every time the two girls crossed paths.. And that sword, fuck. A sword that can probably do lots of damage but also feel immensely good when- Catra, stop! No! Not doing this, again. Groaning, Catra wipes a hand down her face and tries to will all her thoughts away before hopping down from the highest shelf in the most secluded corner she could find, sneaking off to wash her hands and face before wandering around aimlessly until Shadow weaver called her down to head quarters for training in the early morning. 

She wasn't even going to attempt to get any sleep tonight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

She tried willing it way, tried listening to Scorpia’s low moaning as she tightened her cunt around the other girl’s cock, shifting her hips and rolling them back again and again, holding onto Scorpia’s knees for support. She liked it this way, she couldn’t see Scorpia’s face and it was better that way because then the worst parts of her could conjure up pictures of Adora. She could close her eyes and pretend she was riding Adora’s strap, pretend it was Adora spanking her ass and not Scorpia’s tail. Pretend it was Adora’s fingers working tight circles over her clit and forming them into a V shape around the cock sliding in and out of her, feeling how good Catra takes it, how wet she is for her. She feels her face heating up more then the already there natural flush that comes with being fucked raw. Scorpia’s hot, and she’s got a good size, she lets Catra take as she pleases when it comes to this.. Catra feels bad, feels awful for using Scorpia like this, for letting her think this means anything other then quick tension relief, a fast and easy orgasm. Again, she pushes the negative thoughts down in favour of tightening her slick cunt around Scorpia again, letting out a ragged cry as she works her hips down, getting closer and closer to coming. She hears Scorpia slurring a string of praises, telling Catra how good she feels, how tight and hot her pussy is, how she wishes they could “make love” all day, everyday. Catra snaps out a quick “Shut up,” before she’s letting out a sob and coming over Scorpa’s cock, riding it out and tightening up in intervals until she feels Scorpia twitch and empty inside her.

Scorpia tries to hold her, Scorpia always tries to hold her afterwards but Catra, like always, pulls her pants up and mumbles a bull shit excuse along the lines of “we have work to do,” or “i’ll see you later,” before she hurries away and tries not to let the tears fall until she’s locked herself into a shower stall and can try and forcibly scrub the residual shame and embarrassment away.  
She tries scoring one of the older butches in the Crimson Waste and fails terribly, listening to about four of them state their “thanks, I’m flattered, but aren’t you a little too young?,” before she gives up hope completely. Luckily, this place is full of things to keep her distracted from her wandering mind and eyes. She doesn’t let her hand stray to her cunt that night either, genuinely too exhausted to even think about Adora, nevermind getting off to Adora. She falls asleep right away in her set up camp with Scorpa that night, listening to the desert wind and fades music from a club that’s not too far from them.

Knowing anything like the Crimson Waste was too good to last, she finds herself back in the Horde, trying Lonnie on for size. 

She lets Lonnie work fingers over the swollen nub of her clit, slipping two fingers inside of her as Catra’s hands tug at her dreads when she licks a stripe up her neck to her mouth, Catra pulls away right when Lonnie sucks her bottom lip into her mouth. She buries her face into the girl’s neck and nips along her shoulder instead.

She has a no kissing rule about any of the girls she fucks.. Somehow the act of letting them see her fall apart with a few swift flicks of their wrist is easier to digest then a simple kiss. So she stands there against the wall of lockers and lifts a leg up to hook it around Lonnie’s hip, giving her easier access. She’s good at this, Catra thinks. Thin, nimble and well trained fingers working hard and hitting just right inside Catra’s cunt, grinning and saying “good girl” every time she feels Catra’s pussy tighten up around them. This might be the loudest Catra’s ever been, letting a hand wander up Lonnie’s shirt to tug at her nipple, all while letting out gasps at the simplest up turn of Lonnie’s fingers inside of her, stroking her sweet spot over and over. This is the first time she’s been fucked face to face. She likes it. She can’t imagine it’s Adora, she can’t pretend it’s Adora’s hand deep in her cunt, her moaning at the nipple tug. 

Lonnie might be her favourite fuck, she’s quick, doesn’t talk like Scorpia and is the first one to leave after Catra comes while grinding her clit down into her palm, saying she’ll see Catra in training before heading to the showers.

They work out something good, Catra and Lonnie. Meeting up in the locker rooms after battles that have Catra particularly riled up after once again losing to or fighting with Adora. 

She’ll rub one out riding Lonnie’s thigh, straddling her on the bench and grinding her slick cunt down and in circles. She likes the way Lonnie grabs her ass, the way she pushes her own hips up to rock back into Catra, both of them gasping as their clits bump, slick hot folds sliding together and dripping down Lonnie’s crack.  
Catra will get down on her knees sometimes and suck her clean, dragging her tongue flat up Lonnie’s cunt and sucking hard at her clit till she’s coming again, letting her rough tongue trace around Lonnie’s opening to plunge deep inside her before they part ways again.

Of course, nothing that easy can last, she thinks as she finds herself alone in a room on a ship with Adora, Bow, Glimmer and Entrapta. 

She forgot how much it hurt, being around Adora. The awkward, stilted conversations between them don’t help to ease any tension, residual hurt or bitter feelings that are now scraping the surface.

Adora’s the same, though. Bright blue eyes and a big white smile with her soft, pink lips. She watches Adora laugh and it burns her. She catches Adora watching her laugh and it fucking burns her so of course she kicks Adora out of her room, tells her to fuck off, tells her to just leave her alone. 

She hates herself for it, hates the heartbroken look on Adora’s face as she leaves, hates how all she wants is for Adora to hold her, to touch her. 

The burning feeling in her chest is new. She learned to be okay with the physical wanting, but she had shoved down any emotional want after Adora had left the first time. She watches Adora and Glimmer laugh, huddled close together in front of the projection screen Bow and Entrapta had set up for whatever space movies they could get their hands on from random shops on planets they’d stopped at that day.

She swallows down the bitter jealousy and goes to sit with them, awkwardly sitting behind Glimmer and Bow, arms around her knees and huddled in close to herself.

Awkwardly scoots closer when they hand her a sweet roll, moving in closer and letting a smile rest on her face when she catches Adora already smiling at her, encouraging her to eat, to be present in the conversation.

That night, Catra’s well on her way to maybe actually falling asleep for a few hours. On her back on the soft, warm bed covered in blankets and pillows instead of the floor she’s been curling up on and restlessly squirming around on every night since she’s been on the ship.

There’s a faint knock on the door before it’s opening and then Adora’s in her room, standing awkwardly in the threshold before Catra waves her over, rolling her eyes playfully.

It’s tense, quiet as Adora sits on the very edge of the bed before standing up again, “I should go, I’m sorry, I don’t want- I don’t need to be bothering you, you’re probably exhausted," but Catra reaches out, grabbing her hand and giving her wide eyes, whispering “Stay,” and gently tugging until Adora lies down with her on top of the blankets, both on their backs, not touching and barely breathing.

Adora breaks the silence first, “When.. When did we become so weird around one another?”

“Probably when you left.” Catra regrets it the second she finishes saying it but it’s too late now, and it’s probably better for them to have the argument now before it simmers.

But there’s no argument. Adora says “I’m sorry,” quietly, and turns on her side to face Catra. “I know- I know it’s not enough. But Catra, I miss you. And I’m sorry.”

And Catra... Laughs. She laughs. She watches Adora’s eyes go wide and her cheeks turn red but she just lies there and laughs quietly, just for them, in their bubble. 

Adora is the one to speak again, a quiet, red faced, whispered, “I am so fucking in love with you, Catra.”

Catra stops laughing immediately. Her mouth snaps shut so hard she can feel her teeth clicking. Her eyes go wide and she can feel tears forming before she instinctively pushes Adora away and off the bed with a harsh, “Shut up! You ruin everything!”  
Adora stumbles to stand up and back away, “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” Her voice is breaking and right before she can scramble out of the room Catra is leaping forward and off the bed, backing Adora up into a wall with her teeth bared and a growl coming out of her chest before she meets Adora’s eyes and then she just… Breaks.

She collapses onto the floor, body wracking sobs and cries, “What the fuck is wrong with you, Adora? What the fuck,” she grips and tugs at her own shorter hair, face pressed to her knees as Adora sits behind her and slowly, tentatively rubs her back. She can hear Adora sniffle a few times, and she lifts her head to look at her.

Both girls eyes are rimmed with red, both of them sniffling and then, Catra throws herself around Adora, claws digging into her back and hair to ground herself, Adora’s arms tight around Catra’s waist, rubbing her spine up and down slowly.

“Me too,” Catra says. “I love you too,” and she knows Adora wants to look at her face, but Catra’s not quite ready for that yet so Adora and her just sit there on the floor, crying slowly stopping before they pull apart, hands swaying between them, Adora playing with Catra’s fingers and claws as they tell each other all that happened while they were apart. 

Eventually they find themselves back in bed, Catra’s face to Adora’s neck, tail around her waist and Adora’s hands gently scratching her scalp and rubbing her back.

Catra lets her tail start getting a little bolder, knowing that yeah, they have a lot to talk about, but also that she still wants.

She still aches in her core from how much she physically wants Adora.

Adora must notice and not mind the shift in Catra’s mood because she doesn’t pull away fully, just enough to drag her lips across Catra’s hair line, humming as she grazes Catra’s cheekbones, letting a hand rest low on Catra’s hip.

She grows a little more brave when Adora asks, “Catra, can I kiss you?” and bumps their noses together, Catra tilting her chin the rest of the way up to softly press their lips together.

Adora tastes sweet, like the cinnamon sugar from the rolls they had at dinner. Her mouth moves slowly against Catra’s, teeth carefully tugging at her lower lip before releasing it, pulling away and going back in with a different angle, open mouthed. 

It only helps Catra to move this along faster, to throw a leg over Adora’s hip and get her on her back. Adora’s hands stay firm on Catra’s upper thighs, squeezing gently when Catra settles in her lap, rocking her hips forward.

Adora pulls away from the kiss, lips swollen and somehow even pinker, shiny from Catra’s mouth. She’s breathless and Catra can see her nipples hard under her sports bra when she asks, “What do you want, Catra?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I want you, stupid.”

Adora’s grinning now, trying and failing to flip Catra onto her back because Catra’s grip is just that good. They both laugh a little, wrestling a bit before Catra gives in and flops down on her back, smiling up at Adora when the girls fingers run along the edge of Catra’s night tank top, gently running a finger up the side of the boob that’s exposed through the side of the loose fitting fabric. Adora grins when she watches Catra shiver, arching her back a little. 

She wedges a thigh between Catra’s legs and smirks as Catra whines and grinds down on it, seeking friction of any kind. “So beautiful,” Adora whispers, slipping a hand under the shirt to cup Catra’s tit, rolling the nipple between two fingers before Catra gets restless and tugs her own shirt off, tossing it to the side. The action causes her clothed cunt to rub up even firmer against Adora’s thigh, the action making her moan louder than she expected. Feeling too good to be embarrassed, she does it again, rolling her head back and gasping when Adora tugs at both her nipples.

She musters up the strength to sit up and tug Adora’s sports bra off, pulling her back down and on top of her, swallowing Adora’s moan with a sweep of her tongue when their breasts press flush together and their hips rock on instinct.

It feels good, the friction, even through their clothes. They stay rocking together for a while, Catra feeling herself getting wetter by the second, gasping into Adora’s mouth as she grabs her ass and pulls her into a grind so filthy she swears she almost came through her sleep pants.

Adora pulls away only to start kissing down Catra’s chest and stomach, looking up to make eye contact, “Can I take these off?,” tugging at the sleep shorts. Catra nods, lifts her hips to make it easier. She watches as Adora throws them aside and starts kissing up her thighs, biting at the skin every so often. She’s sensitive, quivering the whole time. Adora wastes no time, licking a stripe up Catra’s cunt the second her nose hits her clit. Her tongue is hot, smooth. Feels fucking incredible circling around her clit, flat against the opening between her soaking folds. Catra’s hips immediately jolt off the bed, thighs wrapping around Adora’s head and squeezing, hands and claws tugging at her hair and scalp.

She feels Adora wedge a hand between them, running a finger in along with her tongue, slipping just one into her cunt, curving it up as soon as it’s buried deep in the tight, hot wet walls. Catra lets out a steady stream of curses and moans, rocking her hips down into Adora’s mouth and hand, begging for a second and even a third finger. Adora complies easy, scissoring two fingers open inside her, flicking her tongue around her clit and then using her thumb to press into it, rubbing harder, tighter circles onto the swollen nub.

When Catra comes, Adora licks it all up with a moan of her own, the vibration of the noise giving Catra another orgasm all on its own. She kisses back up Catra’s torso to delve her tongue onto her mouth and groans at Catra’s happy sigh as she tastes herself in Adora’s mouth. 

She’s quick in shoving Adora’s shorts down and gripping her ass, but Adora has other plans then giving Catra another tribbing, heart wrenching orgasm but grinding their cunts together just yet. 

She flips Catra onto her stomach and pulls her hips up until she's ass up, and then she palms her ass open before popping the left cheek, grinning and kissing Catra’s spine, the base of her tail when the girl jolts forward with a cry. She gives Catra another smack to the right cheek, drags her thumb down her soaked, sensitive cunt. Watches as she clenches down around nothing, clearly wanting Adora’s fingers filling her up again, so she complies. Gripping an ass cheek, she slips two fingers down into Catra’s pussy, kissing the cheek that’s not being gripped when Catra’s cries out, shoving her ass back. Adora’s fingers work quick and steady, plunging in an out as she pops Catra’s ass again, bringing her to her third orgasm seamlessly. 

She kisses her way up Catra’s spine and flops down besides her, wiping her sweaty bangs from her face. Catra’s quick to recover, tossing a leg over Adora’s hip and straddling her, leaning down to kiss her as she settles into a grind.

Adora’s hands quickly find her hips and she lets out a moan as their slick cunts slide together, clit to clit. Catra sets a good pace, rolling her hips down against Adora’s as her hands slide from Catra’s hips to her ass.

She was already close from watching Catra come, but the friction of a wet cunt on hers only helped to bring her to orgasm, she clenched down around nothing, rocking her hips up to press her cunt harder into Catra’s.

The room was filled with their gasps, the smell of sex. They were both sweating but it only made the gliding and rocking easier, better, hotter.

Adora felt herself on the edge and she voiced that much, letting Catra know how much she loved her, needed her as she came, hard.

Catra came soon after, the fourth orgasming making her heart pound and her vision go white, no doubt letting the whole ship know they were fucking.

They stayed cuddled up close, not minding the others sweat, Catra purring as Adora rubs her back and kisses her hair line, her tail running up and down Adora’s legs.

They could deal with the awkwardness of facing everyone in the morning.

….They could also have a very awkward conversation of their own tomorrow, one that was needed.

For now, Catra buried herself further into Adora’s body and drifted off, purring louder when she felt Adora tug a blanket up and over them as she fell asleep, happy and sated.


End file.
